The Cure
by cecelebron5
Summary: Ryoga comes back after being away for months and came back with an important gift for Ranma, himself and Genma as well. With Ryoga being away for so long, Ranma starts to realize his feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma was meditating. This was a rare thing that he does. He only meditates when he needs to think about something serious or needs to calm down. What could he be thinking about?

He's been thinking about Ryoga lately. Where has he been? What's he doing? Is he alright? Is he sleeping? Is he eating right?

 _Wait. Why am I thinking about his care?_ Ranma looked around the dojo to see if anyone was around. _Its late, everyone should be sleeping. Now back to Ryoga. What about him? Why am I so worried about him? Now that I think about it, the last time he came back to me, I was extremely happy. Even though we were fighting. I was happy._

 _Wait. Did I just say, "Came back to me"? What the hell does that mean? Come on Ranma. What's wrong with you?_ Ranma got up and brushed off his shorts. _I should go get some rest._

* * *

Ranma and everyone were eating breakfast the next morning. Akane walked in. Ranma looked at her and then her shoulder.

"Ryoga?!" He stood up. Akane glared at him.

"Ranma, Ryoga isn't here, but P-chan is!"

P-chan was on her shoulder staring at Ranma. _That jerk! He hasn't been around in months and the first thing he does is go ahead and sleeps with Akane!_

"Come here you!" Ranma jumps over the table and grabs the pig and jumps out the back of the house.

"Hey!" Akane shouted.

* * *

Ranma was standing in between two buildings where he poured warm water on Ryoga.

"Hey! What's your problem now?!" Ryoga shouted as he stood up. Ranma threw his clothes at him. Ryoga stared at him while he put his clothes on. Ranma leaned back against wall.

"Where have you've been?" Ranma asked.

"Why do you care?" Ryoga crossed his arms and looked away.

"You've been gone for months. Of course I'm curious about where you've been, Ryoga."

Ryoga glanced at him. "China."

"What? You went to China?!" Ranma got off the wall.

Ryoga nodded, "I realized I needed to become a man already. So I went to Junsenkyo. I found the cure for our problems."

Ranma stood there in shock. _He's got the cure? Did he... did he bring it for him only?_

"I got some for two people." Ryoga whispered. Ranma stared at him in shock.

"Who's the second sharing for?" He asked quietly.

"Why would I tell you, idiot!" Ryoga snapped.

"You have to tell me you jerk! Who are you giving it to!?" Ranma shouted.

"You, you idiot!" Ryoga shouted back. Silence filled the air before Ranma spoke.

"You're, giving it to me?" Ranma said softly.

"Who else would I give it to?" Ryoga said as he turned around.

"I'm going to tell Akane the truth when you guys come back from school." Ryoga jumped on top of the roof and ran off.

 _The truth? That he's P-chan or that he loves Akane? Why do I feel troubled about him telling Akane?_

* * *

Ranma and Akane were walking home. As usual Ranma was walking on the gate and Akane was on the ground.

"Ryoga went to China and got the cure from Junsenkyo." Ranma said quickly.

Akane stopped and looked at him. "The cure, for you? He went all the way there for you?"

"Not only me but himself." Ranma glanced at her

"Why would he need it?" Akane looked puzzled.

"You'll find out when we get home." He sighed.

Akane and Ranma got home and went into their living room. Ryoga was sitting, waiting for them.

"Ryoga, you're here." Akane smiled.

"Hey, Akane."

"Ranma told me you bought the cure from Junsenkyo springs." Akane stood across from him. Ranma stood at the doorway.

"Yes, I did. I got it for me and Ranma."

Akane looked at him questioningly. "Why do you need it?"

Ryoga stood up and grabbed a bucket of cold water.

"Because, I too, have the curse." He poured it on top of him. The bucket fell and Ryoga's clothes as well. That's when Akane leaned over the table to see her beloved P-chan.

"P-chan!?" Akane stood up and looked over at Ranma.

"Did you know about this because you don't look surprised?!" Akane shouted.

"From the very beginning." He smirked. He then walked to the pig and grabbed the hot pot and poured it on him.

Ryoga stood up and faced Akane.

"Now you know my embarrassing secret. But I won't have this curse any longer because I have this." Ryoga pointed at to barrels of Junsenkyos curse spring of the downed boy.

Ranma's eyes shot up. _This is it. This is the day I've been waiting for._

"They're big enough for a person to just sit inside of them. Ryoga did you carry this all the way from China?" Akane asked.

"No, he carried it all the way around the world before you could of have gotten here." Ranma laughed.

"Shut up Ranma! Now do you want to do this or not?!"

Ranma hesitated. _What about Pops? This wouldn't be fair..._

"If you're thinking about Genma then don't worry I bought an extra just in case something happened to these two." Ryoga crossed his arms and looked away while blushing.

"Ryoga you did that?" Ranma walked over to him. Ryoga nodded.

"Ryoga let's wait till everyone else gets home." Ranma looked at the barrels.

"Alright."

* * *

Later that evening after everyone finished dinner, Akane and Ranma called everyone into the living room.

"Why are we sitting here?" Nibiki asked in a very boring voice.

Ranma and Ryoga were standing in front of the barrels.

"Son, what are those barrels?" Soun asked pointing at them.

"They are from Junsenkyo." Ryoga said.

"Pops come here for a sec." Ranma gestured him to stand with him. Gemma gave him a suspicious look and did so.

"Guys, this is the spring of the drown man, the cure for our curse. I bought it all the way from China." Ryoga said looking to the side to Ranma and Genma.

Genma looked at Ryoga in shock. "Boy, you wouldn't lie to us now would you son?"

"He's not! He wouldn't lie to me!" Ranma looked at Ryoga. "Right?" He said softly.

He blushed. "Right..." _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"W-Well! What are we waiting for let's jump in these barrel before something happens to them." Ryoga stood behind a barrel as well as Ranma and Genma did. All three got on top of the barrels and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Ryoga smirked. The other two nodded and jumped in. The others gasp and waited impatiently for them to come out.

Ryoga came out first. There he was, still a guy.

"Oh Ryoga it worked!" Akane said happily. Genma and then after that Ranma did too, both of them smiling so hard. _It worked. It really worked. I won't be a girl anymore._

Everyone couldn't help but smile. But what are they going to say to Shampoo and Moose? After drying off they decided to have a celebration. Everyone was in the living room but Ryoga. Ranma looked around the room and he didn't see him.

"If you're looking for Ryoga, he's in the dojo." Kisumi said with a smile. Ranma got up and walked to the dojo to see Ryoga siting in the corner. His head was resting on his knees, he was breathing roughly.

"Ryoga?" Ryoga jumped and looked over at Ranma. He was sweating.

"Ranma! D-Don't come any closer, please!" Ranma stopped.

"What are you doing?" Ryoga was panting and blushing. His left hand was holding a shirt to his face and his right hand was in between his legs. Ranma walked slowly towards him.

"Ranma please..." Ryoga dropped his head in between his legs. Ranma realized the shirt that Ryoga was holding was his. _What is he doing with my shirt?_ He snapped and rushed in front of him. He stood there, staring at him. Ryoga looked at him in fear. _Oh no... He's going to think I'm disgusting._ Ranma squatted and opened Ryoga's legs. His right hand was gripping his hard member.

"Ryoga... you-"

"Ranma! I didn't mean for this to happen! I just... This doesn't happen often, only when... I'm near you. I just get..." Ryoga's eyes started to water.

"Ryoga, no! Don't cry, please. It's okay, it happens."

Ryoga's cheeks stained with a deep blush. "It won't go down." He said looking down at it. Ranma slowly looked at it as well. He blushed really hard. _He's so cute._

"I'll help. Here grab the bottom of your shirt, lift it up for me."

"Ranma, you don't have to do this - ah!" Ryoga moaned loudly as Ranma gripped him and slowly thrust his hand.

"It's okay, I don't mind, if you don't." Ranma started to pump faster, tightening his grip. Ryoga let out little moans, trying to keep quiet because everyone is still up. He used his other hand to put Ranma's shirt to his nose. Ranma watched him take in his scent. _So sexy..._ His eyes were dazed. Ranma then used his thumb and circle around his slit.

"Aah! R-Ranma!" Out of reflex Ryoga put his hand on Ranma's shoulder trying to push him back. Ranma saw this as a sign that he was close. He pumped harder and faster. Ranma leaned to Ryoga's ear.

"Does it feel good?" Ryoga's panting became faster.

"Y-Yes... Ranma, please...ah... I'm about to..."

"About to what?" Ranma smirked. He tightens his grip. Ryoga gripped onto Ranma shoulder. Just a few seconds later Ryoga came, Ranma shuttered too. Both boys were panting. Ryoga looked at Ranma trying to catch his breath. _Why is he out of breath?_ He looked down to Ranmas pants. _H-He came too?!_

"Ranma! You-" Ranma stopped him.

"It's nothing" Ranma couldn't move.

"You're still hard." Ryoga said with concern. Ranma blushed and looked way.

"Let me help you this time." Ryoga fixed his pants and pushed Ranma down on his back.

"R-Ryoga, you don't have too!" Ranma grabbed Ryoga's hand to stop him from unbuttoning his pants. Ryoga climbed on top of him. He stared at him before whispering,

"I want to."

Ryoga climbed down to Ranmas pants and pulled the tie slowly. Ranma watched him eagerly. After undoing his tie he rubbed his member from the outside first. Ranma moaned and rested his head back looking at he ceiling.

"Ryoga please, I cant anymore." Ranma breathed out. Ryoga nodded and pulled down his pants for his member to spring up. _W-Wow, its huge._ The tip was covered in pre cum and it was throbbing. He was eager and Ryoga knew it. Ranma sat up to watch Ryoga. _Damn, I can't believe he's really doing this!_ He finally opened his mouth and started licking the bottom making his way up slowly. Ranma shut his eyes. _Oh god, he's so good!_ Ryoga played with the tip with his tongue circling its slit. Ranma moaned loudly. _I think I'll put him out of his misery._ Ryoga licked it one last time before opening his mouth and taking it all in. Ranma watched him in amazement. Ryoga started to thrust his mouth.

"N-ngh!" Ranma put his hands on both sides of Ryoga's head.

"Move me like how you want it, Ranma." Ryoga's eyes were filled with lust. Ranma stared at him before thrusting into Ryoga's mouth. _It's uncomfortable this way._

"Ryoga get up on your knees." Ranma stood up so his member as right at Ryoga's nose. Ryoga moved closer and took it all in again grabbing the sides of Ranmas hips. Ranma grabbed Ryoga's head and started thrusting slowly. _His mouth feels so incredible. It's so warm._ Ranma started to thrust harder and faster until he came. Ryoga pulled close so Ranma won't pull out. He wanted to swallow all of his and he did. Ranma pulled out and fell back.

Both boys were panting and out of breath. Ryoga was wiping his mouth. Ranma sprung up realizing what just happened.

 _He just sucked my dick!_ Ranma blushed and watched Ryoga sigh and look up at him. When their eyes met they blushed and looked away quickly.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, what do I say?_ Ryoga stood up and looked straight at him. Ranma fixed his pants and sat formally, having no idea what to do next.

"I um…" Ryoga looked over at him. Ranma looked up at him and their eyes met again. Ryoga blushed and stood up immediately and ran out the dojo.

"Ryoga! Wait!" Ranma stood up but he didn't move. _What am I suppose to say?_

* * *

A/N: Hey! First, I hope you guys like it, so far... It was originally gonna be a one-shot. But by the time I was finished I realized it was too long to be a one-shot so they be like another chapter or two. I won't keep you waiting for too long, bare with me! This is literally my first yaoi fan fiction. As much as I read yaoi I never made some of my own! I hope its okay for my first time!

I made pictures for some scenes for this chapter on my deviantart at acrylicaswater!


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days have passed and Ranma could not get Ryoga out of his mind. Ranma was worried, ashamed, and guilty about the whole thing. _He never said stop, so I guess he didn't mind. I mean, he was using my shirt._ Ranma looked over at the same shirt Ryoga used that was in his closet. He hasn't touched it since. _How did he even get that?_

"Ranma? Can I come in?" Ranma jumped at the sound of Akane's voice.

"Go ahead." Ranma was sitting by his window. It was almost midnight.

"Hey, I got you some food from a restaurant I went to with my friends." Akane said softly and walked over to over to him. She put the food down next to him and sat in front of him.

"Oh, thanks!" He grabbed the container and started eating.

"You really can eat all day can you?" Akane smiled while looking at him.

"Ranma, are you alright?" Ranma stopped eating and looked at her.

"What do you mean? I'm great!" Ranma looked at his food and started to stuff his face.

"I just, I just feel like you aren't the same anymore. Ever since you got cured. You've been quiet and less annoying." Akane laughed a little but her face got serious right after. Ranma finished his food and put it down.

"Akane, you aren't in love with me, right?" He said as he looked out the window.

"No. I'm not. I never was in love with you. Are you?"

"No. I… I'm in love with someone." Ranma looked at the little pond in the yard. Akane looked at him in shock.

"Really! Who?" Ranma looked at her in surprise. He never thought she was going to be this excited.

"I, I don't want you to find me disgusting." Ranma looked down at his legs.

"Ranma, you know I would never find you disgusting. Now tell me! Who is it?" Ranma looked up at her.

"Ryoga." He said bluntly. Akane stared at him, in shock. Ranma got worried.

"You see? I didn't wanna tell you cause of this! Now you think I'm disgusting! You might tell everyone and laugh at me right!? I'm not gay, I swear! It's just him!" He got defensive.

"What? No! Ranma, that's not what I'm thinking!" She grabbed his shoulder to calm him. He rested.

"Then, what are you thinking?"

"I'm just surprised that it's him! Not that he's a guy. It's just you act like you hate Ryoga! All you guys do is fight each other!" Akane laughed. Ranma felt relieved.

"Yeah, we do. But a few days ago, we kinda did something weird." Ranma looked at her. He then told her what happened that night.

"Then he ran off? I didn't think Ryoga was the shy type. Especially after doing something so bold to you." Akane looked out the window. "Maybe he doesn't think you feel the same way."

"How could I not feel the same way!? I did something… something so bold." He looked over to his door, remembering Ryoga's flustered face. "Something so sexual. I only do sexual things with someone I have feelings for! I was always thinking about Ryoga, he was the only one who actually understood me! At first, he was like a brother to me. But then he was always on my mind. I wanted to know where he was at, at all times. I was always worried about if he was okay or not. Ya know since he always gets lost, he could be on the other side of the world right now and I wouldn't even know it! I wouldn't even be able to do anything about it. I want to protect him. I love him. I really do."

What Ranma just said blew Akane away.

"Ranma! You have to tell him this! He has to know!"

"Akane, I don't even know if he feels the same way!"

"Ranma he was using your shirt, for gods sake! He has some type of feelings for you!"

"What if they are just sexual feelings?" Ranma looked away.

"I don't Ryoga's the type to do that. Trust me Ranma, I know mutual love when I see it! Go find him!" Akane smiled while holding his hands. "I know you want to, you can do this. Hearing you say that," Akane looks out the window. "It makes me want to confess my feelings to someone too."

"And who is this?" Ranma said with a smirk. Akane blushed.

"Oh! Do you remember Shinnosuke? The guy I went to take care of in the woods and we had to fight that sea monster that had a fetish for young girls?" Akane said while blushing.

"That guy!? Well, he is strong, I guess he qualifies." Ranma smirked.

"You guess? That's not your right to say!" Akane laughed.

"I am our fiancé! I gotta make sure I leave you in the right hands!" Ranma looked at her and pulled her in a hug. "Thank you, you really helped me Akane." Akane smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

The next day Ranma was laying down in the dojo. _I have no idea how to find him. Its like trying to find a dog whose only been with you for a couple of hours._ He looked at the wall that had the sign saying, "Tendo Dojo". He sat up and looked at it closely.

"What is that?" There was a little paper behind the sign. He got up and walked to the sign and took to paper out.

 _'Ranma, I know you probably hate me now but I still want to apologize. I'm still in town. You don't have to come if you don't want to see me anymore. If you don't come in the next two days, then I'll know that you don't want to see me anymore so I'll leave Japan for good. Do you remember the place where had our first fight? That's where I'll be.'_

"Wait, when did he write this! Shit!" Ranma dropped the paper and ran out the Dojo and ran to a warehouse that was abandoned for years. He stood in front of it. _There's no one here._

"No." Ranma's heart sank. He started to look inside to double check. "I'm so stupid." He turned around and slid down the wall he buried his face in his knees. "I can't believe it." He started to tear up.

"R-Ranma?"


	3. Chapter 3

"No." Ranma's hear sank. He started to look inside to double check. "I'm so stupid." He turned around and slid down the wall he buried his face in his knees. "I can't believe it." He started to tear up.

"R-Ranma?"

Ranma jumped and looked up. It was him. He stood up. Ryoga was holding a bag with snacks and a drink. He went to the store.

"You came."

"Ryoga! You, I thought you had left." Ranma walked towards him. Ryoga stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked in confusion. Ryoga was shaking, his eyes started to water. He lifted his hands together towards his chest with the bag in his hand.

"Ranma… I… you came." His voice was shaking. "I'm so-"

"Don't apologize!" Ranma shouted to stop him. He walked to him and placed his hands on his shoulders and looked to the floor to cover his face. "Please, don't apologize! I should be the one apologizing! I took too long! I wasn't clear with you! I should of have told you!" Ryoga looked at him. He didn't know what to say.

"W-What are you talking about? Don't… Don't you hate me?" Ryoga started to cry. Ranma looked up at him.

"No! No! I don't hate you! Please." Ranma took one hand to wipe his tears. "Don't cry, please. I don't hate you." He looked into his eyes. "I love you." Ryoga's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he said.

"What? What are you talking about? How? How could you love, someone like me?" Ryoga's voice started to crack.

"Who's someone like you? To me, you're amazing. You've done so much for me and you don't even know it! Ryoga, every time you run off, I'm worried sick. I couldn't stop thinking about that night. It was amazing, it just made me realize my feelings for you." Ryoga looked up at Ranma.

"Ranma, I… I loved you for so long. I was so ashamed of my feelings for you so I decided to hide it and lied about my feelings for Akane. I just didn't want you to find out. I didn't want you to think I was disgusting or dirty. I just, I've never done this before, with anyone, so I don't know how to do this." Ryoga looked away.

"I don't know how to do this either, but we'll do it together." Ranma smiled and embraced him. Ryoga blushed and hugged him back. Ranma looked behind him.

"Is this where you've been?"

"Yeah, it's pretty warm here." Ryoga walked to the door and opened it. Then he looked back at Ranma.

"Are you coming in?"

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

"Ngh!"

Ryoga yanked his head back when Ranma kissed his chest. They were on a futon Ryoga had set up shortly after Ranma came inside. He was eager. He wanted it for so long. Ranma looked up at him, he climbed up to his face looked into his eyes. "Have you ever done this with anyone else?"

"O-Of course not!" Ryoga blushed.

"Good."

Ranma said before kissing Ryoga, licking his lips for an opening. Ryoga obeyed and opened his mouth for a heated kiss. They're tongues danced together making both moan inside each others mouths. Ranma pulled away and started tracing kisses from his jaw down his chest again. He saw that his nipples are perked up and hard. He used one hand to play with one and his mouth to suck on the other. Ryoga blushed before moaning out loud.

"Ryoga, you're really sensitive aren't you?" Ranma smirked.

"Shut… u-up!" Ranma sucked a bit more before he snaked his hand down Ryoga's pants. He grabbed his hard member through his pants and rubbed it.

"Ryoga, how do you feel?" Ranma smirked. Ryoga was breathing heavily.

"Ranma."

"Hm?"

"Please. Down there... I feel it… I want it, please. Hurry."

Ranma's faced turned deep red hearing Ryoga says those things. Ranma quickly sat up and pulled Ryoga's pants and underwear off. He lifted both his legs up to rest of his Ranma's shoulders. Ranma grabbed a bottle of lubricant and put some on his fingers and Ryoga's entrance. Ryoga shuddered at the feeling of the cold lotion on him.

"I'm going to put one finger in now, okay?"

Ryoga nodded and Ranma took his eyes off of him and to his fingers. He slowly pushed in one finger.

"Nghh!"

Ryoga's back arched up. It was a weird feeling, it didn't feel bad, and it didn't feel good.

"R-Ranma, it's uncomfortable…"

Ranma looked at him and pulled out his finger slowly before pushing it back in. He did this slowly a couple of more times. He watched his fingers and then Ryoga's reactions. _Damn, this is getting really hot._

"Ranma, I can't take… it anymore…" Ryoga grabbed Ranma's hands.

"I-I want… y-you. Inside me, now, please!"

Ryoga could barely get out his sentences. Ranma couldn't hold it any longer either. He quickly pulled his fingers out, making Ryoga moan. He positioned himself in front of him.

"Ryoga, are you ready?"

Ranma looked at him, his face was above Ryoga's. Ryoga had a deep blush and his eyes were watery. His eyes were full of lust and need of him. He knew Ryoga was ready.

"Yes, I'm ready. I've been ready, for so long."

Ryoga wrapped his arms around Ranma's neck. Ranma kissed him before pushing his tip inside slowly. Ryoga tensed up and moaned loudly into the kiss making them break away.

"Ahh, Ryoga, loosen up."

Ranma was getting hot. Ryoga's sweat mixed with his was heating up the warehouse. Ranma lifted himself up a bit. _I gotta just go all at once. Ryoga looks like he's in pain._ Ranma looked at him. Ranma grabbed Ryoga's hips.

"R-Ranma, what are you do- AHH!"

Ryoga screamed as Ranma thrust inside Ryoga all the way until their hips were touching. Ranma gasped. _Shit he's so tight it hurts!_

"R-Ranma! It- It hurts!" Ryoga gasped out. Ranma placed his hand on Ryoga's cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's quicker this way. I won't move I promise, I won't move until you're ready."

Ryoga nodded, he was sweating and panting a lot. This was a lot to take in, literally. Ranma petted his hair while whispering into his ear.

"Just breathe, this will all feel good once it's over, I promise." Ranma looked into Ryoga's eyes.

"I love you Ryoga."

Ryoga found his gazed and nodded.

"I love you too…"

Ryoga look down to his hips. He started to wiggle a bit. Ranma sat up.

"Are you ready?" Ryoga looked up at him.

"I think so." Ranma leaned down and pulled him into a heated kiss. He leaned back up, he took a deep breath and pulled out slowly. He thrust back in hard and fast.

"Ngh/Ahh!" Both of them moan.

"Damn Ryoga, you're so tight." Ryoga couldn't believe how good that felt.

"R-Ranma." Ranma looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"A-Again. Do it again!"

Ranma did what he was told, soon he was slamming into Ryoga harder and faster than before. After each thrust Ryoga's moans were getting louder and more hoarse. It felt amazing to be inside Ryoga. His insides were hot and soft. He was pulling Ranma in himself. Squeezing tighter after every thrust. Ranma was looking at him the whole time, all of his expressions. He wanted to see his face when he climaxes. Suddenly Ryoga flinched and stopped Ranma from moving, he gasped for air as he froze from the feeling.

"Ryoga? What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"T-There. Right there!"

Ryoga relaxed a bit and Ranma moved just a bit which made the boy scream under him. _Is this? Is this his spot? Is this his… sweet spot?_ Ranma smirked. He pulled out almost to the tip and looked at Ryoga.

"I'm gonna make you feel really good now."

Before Ryoga could respond Ranma slammed right into that same spot. Ryoga screamed in pleasure. Ranma didn't hesitate to continue doing so faster and harder. Both boys were panting and moaning, one moaning louder than the other. Ryoga screaming out Ranma's name over and over, it was music to his ears. He shivered listening to him scream for him, because of him.

"Ryoga… I can't… much longer…"

"M-Me too! I wanna c-cum!"

Ranma leaned down over Ryoga, still slamming into him he kisses his neck. He uses his other hand to grab his hard member and started pumping it in sync with his thrust. Ryoga couldn't take it much longer. It felt as if Ranma was touching him everywhere all at once. Ryoga wrapped his legs around Ranma's waist and lift himself up a bit so he could get deeper. Still in his neck, Ranma grabs his waist to get more control and slam harder. Ranma lifted his head to whisper into Ryoga's ear.

"Ryoga, I want to see your face when you cum."

Ryoga's face turned deep red and his back arched up as he shuddered. He screamed out in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Ranma's neck pulling him closer. Ranma watched the whole thing and him pulling him closer made him reach his climax too.

"Shit!"

Ranma released inside of Ryoga, filling him fully. Ryoga moaned to the feeling of Ranma's warm cum inside him, filling him up. Ranma pulled out and rolled over panting trying to catch his breath. Ryoga rolled to his side and buried his face into Ranma's chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him. They relaxed a bit and cleaned up. Ranma got up and headed towards the door and grabbed the door knob.

"Where are you going?" Ranma stopped and turned to look at him in confusion.

"Aren't we going back?" Ryoga looked down. _I don't want to leave yet. I want to be alone with him for a bit longer._

"Can we… can we stay here? Just a little longer."

Ranma smiled and lets go of the knob. He walked over to the new bedding they laid out and sat down on it. Ryoga watched him confusion. Ranma patted a spot next to him.

"Lets sleep together."

Ranma smiled charmingly, which made the boy blush. He nodded and crawled over to him. They both laid down together, while under the covers. Ryoga rested his head on Ranma's arm and their faces close. They stared into each other's eyes. Ranma caressed his cheek while gazing into his eyes then looking at his cheeks, lips and ears. He was so perfect. He leaned for a sweet kiss. Ryoga couldn't believe how charming Ranma could be. He was so gentle and so sweet. His touch made him feel safe. It was just them in the world, no one else.

"Goodnight, Ryoga." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Ranma."

The boys closed their eyes and slept together, peacefully and lovingly.

* * *

Boy wasn't that something? The drawings for this chapter is coming out soon but chapters 1 and 2 are up on my deviantart at acrylicaswater!

I hope you guys like it. I worked hard on this and I wanna know your feedback! Please comment! I wanna know how you guys felt! Thanks for reading! I think I'll be writing another story for Ranma and Akane soon! Maybe... See ya


End file.
